


Arc 3: Desolation

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Sacrifice [4]
Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Canada, Chupacabres, Cryptid society, Cryptids, Fiskerton is a good brother, Gen, Humor, I am so sorry you guys, I guess technically not Chupacabres but, Red-eyes is smol and adorable and don't you forget it, The Brethren - Freeform, Where plot begins to pick up better, Zak IS Kur, am I even humorous, basically butchering an ancient legend, its supposed to be as though the legend is a misplaced speculation on the species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: The Saturdays follow a tip to go check out a 'Chupacabra' problem in Mexico, where Zak is met with misunderstandings, and newer thoughts regarding his ancestral time as Kur.





	1. Desolation Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is where it actually begins to pick up more.
> 
> Please, before you kill me, keep in mind that any actual Cryptid legends I bring up I change up for a reason. As much as I love dark fiction I'm not too good at writing it, and I love the idea of legends and histories being distorted over time, almost to the point of being completely different than the truth. Hence why these Chupacabres don't really follow the true legends.
> 
> I, uh, hope you enjoy regardless.

 

Desolation (Part 1)

* * *

 

" **The sands are swept by lonely air,**

**Desolation has lain the shores there bare,**

**Seagull and kittiwake cry out alone,**

**For the place destroyed is no more their home.**

**The ocean, it pulls and it tugs**

**The long-dead bodies away,**

**Mans' last gift to Earth,**

**An end to his blood-soaked ways."**

_–( A short random poem by me, SubtleShenanigans. Depressing post-apocalyptic, ain't it?)_

* * *

 

He was dreaming.

_He walked through the dark passages of his mind, unaware that he was actually, physically, asleep. For once, since his powers had 'come back', he didn't dream of smoldering cities, didn't smell the burning destruction of Civilization. There was just…nothing. Simple, lovely, nothing._

_Still, something felt off. Why was he here? Was he…? Where…? He walked in confusion through the murky darkness, his questions dissolving before they could fully form._

" _Kur…can you hear me Kur?"_

_He whipped around, trying to locate the source of the voice, a voice that rasped and seemed to softly drift towards him. He saw only the empty darkness._

" _Do you remember me Kur? Can you hear me? Understand?"_

 _He tried to respond that_ no, he didn't know her, didn't fully grasp the words she spoke or why she spoke them _, but no sound came forth._

" _I am a fool…you have no previous memories, do you? I am speaking through the mirror places of far-way. Find me, old friend. Time runs short. Find me before Earth finishes its Sun-cycle. Find me Kur!"_

_He looked around, struggled to speak. He didn't understand, didn't know what she meant. Who was she? Why'd she talk to him like she knew him?_

_And when would it be too late?_

_He panicked, running through the darkness searching for answers. But none were found. He sat down in the dark, defeated. He felt frustrated and sad, and wasn't even sure why. Everything began to get lighter and lighter gray as he began to w_ ake up.

As he got ready for the day, he felt the tiniest bit upset, but didn't know why, for he didn't recall an ounce of his dream

* * *

 

A sleepy Zak Saturday stepped through the automatic doors and out into the control room of the airship, with impressive bed-head and yawning loudly. His parents - Doc and Drew Saturday - were either at the controls piloting or looking up information about their 'mission'. Fiskerton, a "Gorilla-cat" cryptid and Zak's brother, was bothering the large Lizard known as Komodo.

Although everything seemed fine, normal even, he still felt unease and worry trickle through him. He shook his head briefly, as though trying to dispel these emotions, and sleepily greeted his family.

"Mornin' guys."

Doc kept his eyes glued to a screen and responded automatically, along with the rest of the family.

"Morning Zak."

"Morning Sweetie."

"Hrwarr-inn!"

"Kraah-sss!"

Zak went to see what his father was looking up, walking past an excited Fiskerton poking an agitated Komodo.

"Is that the stuff about the Chupacabras?"

Doc glanced up at his son, smiling and ruffling his hair briefly. "Yes. Apparently these sightings have been common. Some have claimed that their livestock are being killed by 'lizard-like creatures', some even claim that they're 'little winged devils'. No one seems to know for sure what they are. A total of three people have been reported to being attacked by them. It's all very strange."

"Sooo…Where exactly are we going?" Zak asked.

Without taking his eyes off the screen, Doc replied, "North-Western Mexico, an area known as Baja California."

Zak looked at the map on Doc's Screen. "So, just below America? Are we meeting Officer Kinnly's Cousin there?"

Doc spoke while studying reports on another screen. "Maybe. She does live near there, on a small farm with her mother. But first we're going to a specific town where the attacks have been lately."

Zak nodded, although his father didn't see. He'd seen the descriptions on the report Doc was studying. They were quite grisly. Luckily no human had been killed.

Yet.

* * *

 

_Out in the desert sands…_

He crawled out into the sun, scales rustling, and dark, dark red eyes a-blinking in the sun's brightness. He darted a tongue out into the stale, dry air, tasting for danger. His kind usually came out at 'tween times - Dusk and Dawn - or at night, as the heat of day lingered but when it wasn't so  _bright_. But something had bothered him.

Leaving his brothers and sisters behind in the comforting dark, he had gone to investigate above ground. Rippling forward swiftly, his natural features making him a swift creature. All the better for the hunt.

There. He sensed the heat from a great source of energy, and saw a figure. His oddly dark, blood-coloured eyes focused on the figure, which had emerged from a large metal rock.

The being had a strong energy, almost as if. . .

His little heart hammered in his chest, for he knew who and what the creature was. He ran back to tell his brethren what he'd seen.  _Who_  he'd seen.

Had to tell them Kur had arrived.

* * *

 

Zak stepped off the airship and stretched. He looked around at the desolate, sandy town. A few farms here and there with one or two small stores, a ranch, and even cars, sand-spattered but quite new. Luckily, probably since the town was so small and in need of repairs anyway, no images of destruction plagued him. He could imagine the smell of smoke though, in this head.

Fiskerton, who had followed out with the rest of the Saturdays, muttered a growling complaint about the heat. Komodo hissed at Fisk, since he quite enjoyed the heat. Zak laughed at his brothers, who always found  _something_  to quarrel about.

Doc scanned around with a device on his always-present gloves, while Drew spoke to a local who had approached the airship. Luckily Drew spoke Spanish, one of her favourite languages. She asked the woman about the 'Chupacabras'.

Zak, who'd watched as Fisk and Komodo's spat progressed, stiffened slightly and glanced around slowly. He felt as though someone was watching him. He saw no one, though, and if they were cryptids, then they were out of his powers' range.

Zak was snapped out of his search as Fiskerton poked him a few times and growled questioningly. Zak shoved his brother's paw away lightly and replied, "I- it's nothing Fisk. It's probably just this heat making me uneasy."

Fiskerton shrugged and began muttering something about the heat, when Komodo - still in the mood for a good disturbance - decided to bite Fiskerton's foot. His fur stood on end and he yelped loudly, then started muttering a few choice curses at Komodo. Checking his foot and seeing that he was overall okay, he gave forth a growl and angrily chased after Komodo. Zak couldn't help but laugh at it all.

Drew looked over her shoulder and hollered, "Boys, can you come here for a minute! Don't forget,  _we're on a mission!_ "

Fiskerton and Zak hurried over, heads down in embarrassment, and both muttering something along the lines of 'we're not doing anything wrong'. Komodo just followed with his head held high, as though he owned the world.

Drew finished exchanging words with the local woman, then turned to the boys and Doc (who'd come over after finishing his scan), and explained the situation as best as she could.

"It seems it started a month ago, about eight days after a lunar eclipse. At first, only cattle were being attacked. Then cattle were being killed. Now, during this past week, the creatures have moved on to attacking humans. They're all really worried someone's going to be fatally injured, most people have already moved out of town."

"Any descriptions about the cryptids?" Doc asked.

Drew shook her head, "Not much. They seem to wake at dusk and be active at night. All I could discern was that they're reptilian…and have wings apparently. They're 'Diablos', the woman had said. 'Devils."

Doc seemed deep in thought, but Zak interrupted that by piping up and asking. "I don't think any of the legends state them as having wings, do they?"

"You have to remember Zak, that not all legends are accurate. This is one of the cryptids that were never properly observed or recorded. They're obviously crepuscular or nocturnal; that probably made it harder."

"Hrr, Soh-wurr wee doo?" Fiskerton asked, a bit befuddled.

Zak saw his parents exchange a look. He grinned and answered, "Fisk, we're going cryptid hunting.

At night."

* * *

 

_Out among the sandy desert…_

The hissing of his brothers surrounded him, making him anxious. Their silky, night-black eyes shifted as they spoke among themselves in an old language almost forgotten. He - an aptly named one of the brethren known as Red-eyes - had conveyed that the powerful one had arrived. Questions were hissed along, and scales rustled nervously.

Why was the mighty Kur here? And why was his form different? Was he angry with the brethren, were they to be punished? Or was he here to defend them from the tall day-monsters?

Now Red-eyes was very young - only 120 or so - and at the last waking, he didn't recall the tall day-monsters being so numerous. They had brought food with them, but shot away the brethren when they tried to feed. It all confused Red-eyes, for the brethren must feed before the sleep-time returned, and the moon was bathed in blood again.

Red-eyes tried to sort through the worries in his small mind, but could only think of one thing. Perhaps  _that's_  why Kur came. He, Red-eyes,  _had_  spoken against attacking tall day-monsters. Now he only saw one solution.  _Yes_ , he thought, hissing worriedly.

_I must speak with Kur himself, and ask for his guidance, lest we all war with the tall day-monsters._


	2. Desolation Part 2

 

Desolation Part 2

The sands, normally a dull tan yellow in color, changed an intense orange awash in shadow. The sun had set and the surrealistic hour had settled across the land. Nary a creature moved, save those that could only be considered of the nightmare realm or brave enough to travel through it. No sane creature of day roamed this desolate stretch once the sun had set.

Luckily, many would argue whether the Saturdays were sane or not.

Zak casually leaned against a rock, the Claw hanging loosely in one hand, while his parents relayed the plan to him once more.

"Zak, you and Fisk wait here, at this point." Doc pointed to a spot on his holographic map where they currently were. "Drew, I want you to go to the southeast side," he drew a line with his finger, "and I'll wait a little northwest. If anyone sees  _any_  activity, report it right away into the walkie talkies, got it Zak? I don't want you taking unnecessary risks."

Zak gave an exasperated sigh, "When have  _I_  taken any unnecessary risks?"

Doc and Drew both raised an eyebrow, ready to respond, but Doc beat Drew to it. He counted off on his fingers as he recalled each incident. "The squid incident, the poisonous spiders, when we went to Canada, the time you…"

Zak cut him off, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! Canada was  _not_  my fault!"

Drew gave him a look, "Regardless, we want you on  _your best behavior_ , got it?"

Zak sighed, defeated. "Kay, I'll be careful. No 'unnecessary risks'."

Doc nodded once, satisfied. "Good, now we can all go to our designated areas."

Drew called over her shoulder as she walked away, the large land-dragon following her, "I'm gonna drop Komodo off at the airship. Desert nights can get chilly. It's best if he stays there with the heater on."

Doc started walking away too, going a different direction. "Good luck everyone. And Zak…"

Zak rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah, don't do anything stupid."

"I was going to say 'be careful'."

"Oh."

* * *

 

_Red-eyes P.O.V._

He scrabbled across the still warm sand, circling well away from the town. He'd seen the Tall Day-Monsters inflict damage upon the brethren, and he had no desire to enrage them. Sand-scale, an experienced one of the Brethren, was still dying slowly in the home-nest. No, Red-eyes had no desire to encounter the beasts.

Except one.

It still perplexed him that Kur had taken a relatively weak form. Though, the Tall Day-Monsters  _were_  quite intelligent. They had no natural weapons to speak of, but they were smart enough to make their own. Now that he thought about it, they were clever - and dangerous. Still, from the whisperings he had heard, Kur's old form was quite formidable.

There! A Tall Day-Monster. But why was it out of the city at night? He skirted around the creature, slowly and quietly so as not to alert it. Quickly, when he was sure he wouldn't be detected, Red-eyes sand-shifted as far as he could. He rested after a moment, then scanned around with gem dark eyes, thinking inquisitively,  _that Tall Day-Monster was unusually large. It was good to sand-shift away. But why was it out here now, and with no dancing-sun? Surely it couldn't see- they always have dancing-sun. And - wait, where's Kur's giant rock? It was here before now!_

He looked around frantically for the air-ship, not knowing Drew had moved it hours earlier towards her position. He tasted the air a few times. Realizing that it was useless, he continued Southeast, hoping to run into Kur.

* * *

 

Doc kept watch, wearing night goggles. Drew had the other pair, and Zak had Fiskerton. He glanced around, having the strangest feeling that something was watching him, but he heard nothing except the lonely breeze amongst the empty sands. He had radioed Drew and Zak earlier, who responded that everything was fine. No sign of chupacabras, or any sort of mini demon. It wasn't all that surprising to Doc, especially since the reports were all a few nights spaced.

A good bit above the horizon, the moon hung, its glorious splendor bathing the sands a dark silver. Cacti and low-winging night birds became silent silhouettes, and the Cacti stood tall and dark, like guardians of the netherworld. The illuminate of night was only half-full, its right side obscured in shadow, not completely helpful in visibility.  _Good thing I have night-goggles_ , the Saturday patriarch thought.

* * *

 

Zak sighed, fiddling with the Claw. It had been well over an hour, with Doc radioing in once, and watching Fiskerton try to catch night time crawlies was only entertaining for so long. There hadn't even been the sound of an owl, let alone a chupacabra attack.

 _Where are they?_  Zak thought in annoyance.

Another twenty minutes passed, then another, until one more rounded to an hour, without a sign of anything. Not a sound, not a sight. Almost as if their venture was known to the creatures. Both sat in silence, wondering if they would sight  _any_  chupacabras tonight.

Suddenly, Zak and Fisk whipped their heads around after hearing a soft, scrabbling sound. After a moment, nothing stirred, and both Saturdays relaxed. Fiskerton looked at Zak and gave him a weird look, pointing to his ear-tufts, inquiring as to how Zak had heard the sound. He just shrugged. He hadn't really told anyone about how his senses had very slightly strengthened, specifically hearing. He had promised himself that he'd eventually tell Fisk, but he felt it wasn't the right time yet. He'd tell him soon, maybe after this whole ordeal.

Again, the subtle sound of sand shifting, followed by a 'Chirrrup!' Both boys swung around, battle ready, only to see a pair of red eyes flash. The silhouette of a small creature squeaked in alarm and began to scrabble in the sand, covering its body with dark wings, and its head with its foreclaws.

Zak and Fisk shared a confused glance, the later grumbling something nonsensical. Both then shrugged and looked back at the creature. Zak couldn't see much detail in the dark, but he could see that the creature was about the size of a cat. Zak whispered to Fisk so as not to startle the creature further.

"What do you think Fisk? It seems smaller than the descriptions. Maybe it's a, uh, an, uh….kitten? Pup? Whatever you'd call a baby chupacabra?"

Fiskerton shrugged and mumbled more unintelligible speech. Although he could see better than Zak in the dark, the cat-sized creature had covered itself up fairly well, wings and claws dusted in sand, making it hard to distinguish from the shadowed ground. If they could get it to uncover itself, they'd know if it was a chupacabra or not.

Zak had already thought of this, and leaning down on his knees, he held out a hand and muttered soothingly to the cryptid. Slowly, it began to uncover itself and crawl forward, one limb at a time, while casting worried glances at the lumbering Fiskerton. Zak noticed this, and without turning his head, he softly hissed at Fisk, "Get down! Make yourself seem smaller - he's scared of you."

Fiskerton grumbled softly, but complied. The cryptid scooted a little closer, but stopped a little short and tasted the air with a flickering tongue. Seeing the silhouette stop, Zak decided to give his powers a go. He just needed a little light to see. Remembering the bunyip incident, he didn't want to use the full strength of his power, and he didn't want to connect right away. This would be more difficult, and use a higher level of control, but he thought it was worth it. Soon, the little area was bathed in an eerie orange glow from Zak's eyes and the Claw.

The creature stood before them, seemingly paralyzed by the light, its red eyes wide and unblinking. It was indeed the size of a large cat, a dull clay coloured brown, like boulders in shadow. Its body was covered in Pandion-like scales, and little thorn like protrusions ran down its back. It had two large wings protruding from an area above its shoulders that were tipped with a large claw each, and it had four, thick clawed limbs. Its wings appeared to aid the cryptid in running rather than flight, seeing as they seemed battered and were currently tipped in the sand, and it had a thick tail that probably propelled it over the ground. Lastly, its head was wedge shaped like a typical lizard. Its forked tongue stuck halfway out, as though it had been tasting the air when it froze with shock.

Zak glanced at Fisk, careful to not accidently connect with either cryptid, and saw him tap his head, making a questioning noise. Zak shook his head once. Silently, the phantom motioned to the lizard cryptid, earning one more nod from Zak, this time affirmative. He turned back to the chupacabra.

He took a deep breath and blinked slowly, then stared into the cryptid's red eyes. The cryptid started as the connection took hold, its red eyes now glowing with orange fire. Zak wasn't sure if it could understand, or be able to respond, so he asked something simple. It didn't always work, but he tried anyway, speaking aloud and in his mind.

_Hi, I'm Zak. Who ar-_

_You are Kur, and I had seeked you._

The response came fast, slamming into Zak's mind. He opened his eyes wide in surprise, making his orange-burning eyes even stranger looking. The cryptid had hissed physically, but had spoken through the connection in a way that Zak understood.

 _You are Kur_ , the creature hissed again, nodding once in approval.  _I am Red-eyes, young of the Brethren. I sought mighty Kur for his wisdom - and perhaps help._

 _Why? What's wrong?_  Zak asked, ignoring Fisk, who was asking what the chupacabra, Red-eyes, was saying.

Red-eyes tilted his head and blinked rapidly, searching for words. He wasn't used to this mind-language, which was telepathic English. Fiskerton scratched his head in confusion as the lizard-cryptid emitted a series of hisses and rat-like squeaks. Zak, though, understood.

_Soon, they come, my brothers and sisters of home-nest. They seek revenge against the Tall Day-Monsters. I do not wish for the Tall Day-Monsters to attack us, nor do I want to instigate a long-fight like the Brethren. It is bad enough we skirmish over feedings. Reflect, Kur, upon my words, and help if you can. Please, Red-eyes asks dearly._

Zak dropped the connection, the strain of holding it starting to tire him out. He turned to Fisk, fighting the urge to lean into him, and repeated what Red-eyes had said. Fiskerton noted his brother's exhaustion and helped keep Zak steady as he spoke. When he was done, Fisk asked, "Hrwaah uhr taahl dray mronstrers?"

Zak shook his head, "I'm not sure. Red-eyes said that they'd fought over 'feedings'…" Suddenly, what Red-eyes said had clicked, making more sense. "Wait…I think he might mean humans! It's humans, Fisk! They probably drive off chupacabras when they hunt for livestock blood! That's why the Brethren want to fight, they've been injured when all they want to do is eat! I'll ask Red-eyes if he knows when they'll attack."

He strived for a connection again, which was harder because of the earlier strain. Once both he felt the connection and both pairs of eyes - orange-brown and deep red - began to glow, he put forth the question.

_When do they plan on attacking, Red-eyes? Do you know?_

Red-eyes shook his head.  _I don't know for absolutely. I am sure Red-eyes brothers will attack few nights before Blood-Moon returns. We must feed well and then return to long-sleep on blood-moon. Yes, few nights before, Red-eyes is sure._

 _Blood Moon…?_  Zak turned when Fisk poked him. The gorilla cat mumbled, "Durrn errcripse." Zak nodded in understanding. Red-eyes meant an Eclipse. A Lunar Eclipse.

He turned back to the blood-eyed chupacabra.  _We'll help as best as we can. My parents, er, some 'Tall Day-Monsters' we know will help us. Maybe we can talk to the Brethren or something._

Red-eyes was ecstatic, to say the least. He hopped around lightly, wings flapping randomly, and hissing,  _I knew, I knew! Red-eyes knew Kur would help! I am a smart brother of all! Red-eyes is as smart as the black-eyed Brethren!_

While Red-eyes danced in jubilation, Zak cut off the connection, exhausted, and fell to his knees. After a few moments of rest, Zak got to his feet, deciding upon the next course of action.

"I think we should finish our job, Fisk. I'll give mom and dad an overview tonight, then we can discuss it and act in the morning, 'kay?"

Fiskerton nodded, and putting on his most serious face (which just made him look more comical), saluted. He laughed heartily while Zak gave him a mock glare. All the while, Red-eyes danced at his accomplishment.

Tomorrow, they'd try to prevent a slaughter.

* * *

 

_Out in the desert…_

In the darkness underground, hissing and scrabbling marked an argument. Night-sky, a sister of the Brethren, took charge, laying simple plans and choosing a day of attack. Some itched to go attack  _now_ , but Night-sky - who was as intelligent as Red-eyes, if not more - insisted they wait a few days, and with proper planning, attack. Her aggressive persistence more than her logic won out, and Night-sky became a temporary leader.

None noticed Red-eyes' absence.


	3. Desolation part 3

** **

Desolation Part 3

Drew stopped searching for cryptids a moment and gazed East. Pre-dawn sky was lit, the sky a soft, but still somewhat dark blue. Every moment that ticked by was shown by the sky growing lighter and lighter as the sun threatened to overflow its radiant light into the sky.

Drew sighed. She missed these simple moments in life. She sighed again, knowing her family's life could never be simple. She was suddenly gripped by the iron jaws of determination. Her family's life may never be simple, but she liked it that way. It didn't mean they could never take a break. Surely they could take some time off from their hectic lives? Some sort of…Vacation?

She smiled suddenly.  _Yes_ , she thought, _why don't we take a vacation?_

She broke out of her thoughts just as the Sun began to burst free from the horizon. The land began to glow a soft buttercream color. There was nothing like the simple things in life. One only had to stop a moment to appreciate them.

* * *

 

Dawn. The world awash with a pale tone, similar but opposite to the dark lighting of twilight. A good day as any to walk through the desert.

So there Zak blundered along, yawing, back to the airship. Behind him, Fisk was talking animatedly to Red-eyes about the nuisance that is Komodo. Although he didn't understand a word the behemoth growled, Red-eyes nodded and blinked dutifully.

The sand seemed to stretch on forever to Zak, colours began to blur into one another. What was probably only a twenty to forty minute walk seemed like eons to the exhausted Saturday boy. It wasn't even the fact that he'd stayed up all night. Rather, it was the fact that he was awake at what he considered to be an ungodly hour, with a job to do, and no pancakes or any other such breakfast.

Eventually, all three made it to the airship, Zak tapping in the pin code and leading the two other cryptids in. Red-eyes hesitated a moment, scared of any Tall Day-Monster objects, but he trusted Kur. He followed them in through the darkened doorway.

Red-eyes blinked, trying to adjust to the light. He, being a nocturnal creature, didn't care for light, finding that it made everything hazy and irritating. And artificial light was a whole new thing, being more intense and concentrated than the Sun. Zak quickly dimmed the light for the cryptid. The chupacabra's head flickered from side to side as he took in the new sights and smells.

Zak slowly looked around, his eyes rapidly adjusting to the now dim light. Nothing seemed out of place, and he didn't sense anyone. His parents weren't back yet, but were probably on their way.

The door from the hall hissed open loudly, startling the boys. Komodo strode in haughtily, but stopped short at the sight of Red-eyes. The chupacabra blinked and dipped his head politely. Komodo tasted the air once, than growled at the foreign creature, wary.

Zak calmly talked to Komodo, not wanting a dispute to arise between the two lizard-like cryptids. "Komodo, be nice. This is Red-eyes, a chupacabra. He came to help us with the attacks. Plus, I think mom and dad might wanna see him in one piece, 'Kay?"

Komodo hissed reluctantly. The message was clear: He'd stay out of their way as long as Red-eyes stayed out of his. Zak relayed the message to Red-eyes in a nicer way. Red-eyes just responded with something akin to a shrug.

Another half-hour went by before Drew and Doc came back. Zak and Fisk had already gotten breakfast by then and had turned on the coffee pot for their parents. Doc ruffled Zak's hair affectionately as a form of thanks. They all sat at the table to discuss the previous night.

"So, you said you found something Zak?"

Zak stayed silent a moment, deciding on what to say. He nodded once. "Yeah. I…found one of the chupacabras last night. Or, rather, he found me."

"What?!" his parents exclaimed at once.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Zak's dad said.

"Were you attacked?" his mom this time.

Zak held up his hands defensively. "Mom, Dad! Calm down! I'm  _fine_. The cryptid actually sought me out to  _help_  him."

"Tell us everything - from the beginning," Doc stated, a little peeved that his son hadn't said anything last night.

So Zak told the whole story. The encounter, Red-eyes' pleas, and the plans for the attack. Afterwards, he called Red-eyes out into the kitchen/Dining room area. The lizard-like cryptid slunk into the kitchen like a cat, casting wary glances at Zak's parents.

They silently observed Red-eyes, mentally taking notes to add to the database later. One of the key differences between the real creature and the legends was that he didn't look as grotesque as the legends described. He merely looked like a large winged lizard; only a person with a fear of anything scaly would screech at the sight of him. Drew spoke softly to Zak, taking into account of how skittish Red-eyes was.

"Did he tell you anything else? Like the attacks on the cattle?"

Zak spoke at a normal volume, since Red-eyes was used to him. "All I really understood was that they hibernate between lunar eclipses. They also only seem to feast on bovine blood -not human- and haven't intentionally killed any of the cows. That's kinda why Red-eyes was confused when the humans began attacking his people."

Doc nodded slowly and whispered, "Makes sense. None of the reports confirmed death by the chupacabras."

Zak felt relief at that statement. If his parents could understand, maybe the townsfolk and Red-eyes' Brethren would. Then maybe the attacks would stop and the chupacabras wouldn't thirst for revenge.

"So…what should we do?" The Saturday boy asked. "I mean, what's the plan?"

Doc and Drew stayed silent for a few moments, contemplating. Then Drew spoke, "Doc and I should go speak with the villagers, explain the situation to them. You and…Red-eyes should go and talk to The Brethren. Take Fiskerton with you."

Doc's eyes creased in concern. "Really Drew? Should we send him to the chupacabras' nest on his own? These cryptids have shown that they aren't afraid to attack humans."

Drew was about to respond when a bout of hissing interrupted her. Zak muttered, "Gimme a minute", then connected with the red-eyed cryptid. Zak then asked him to repeat himself and listened closely.

_Red-eyes will stop Brethren from hurting thee, Kur. I doubt they'll even attack Kur, for fear of his punishment. Red-eyes, a loyal one, guarantees safety. Tell your nest-watchers that you won't be attacked. Red-eyes promises this._

"He said he can guarantee my safety. I trust him," Zak relayed (while trying to hide a grimace. It was one thing when Naga had pledged loyalty to Kur; it was a whole other thing when others did it). His mom was about to protest so he quickly said, "He's telling the truth - I know he doesn't want anyone else getting hurt. And before you ask how I can be so sure…It's a Kur thing."

Doc nodded reluctantly and Drew agreed. Zak sighed inwardly with relief. He didn't want to mention that his safety was a 'Kur thing' too. It made him uncomfortable.

So plans were set for that afternoon, giving them time to rest for a bit. When they moved, they'd have to be quick. Or else.

* * *

 

_In the nest of the Brethren…_

Sky-wing opened one night black eye, and then the other. He waited a moment before he began to move his head slowly around the nest, making sure that the brethren were slumbering softly. Seeing them all asleep, including Night-sky, he had to hold back a satisfied hiss. He would be able to leave with his group unbeknownst to the Brethren.

Sky-wing stood slowly, stretching stiff muscles. He wasn't much different from the other Brethren. Maybe a little more lively in color, his scales a brighter tone, with hints of sandy yellow. The only key difference was his wings, which were slightly larger than average, and his forearms were stronger. He wasn't as intelligent as Night-sky or Red-eyes (Both of whom he didn't care for), but he  _was_  sly enough to undermine Night-sky without her knowledge. Quickly he gathered his cohorts and led them out one of the tunnels, into the midday sun.

The six other Brethren with him hissed in annoyance, unused to such light and heat. But although the air burned like the Tall Day-Monsters dancing-sun, Sky-wing didn't complain.

A slightly burlier cryptid approached Sky-wing and spoke with a deep hiss,  _What now, Sky-wing? Long-hiss is ready for revenge._

Sky-wing blinked and looked around at the others, his eyes lingering on one smaller than the rest.  _We move on to their nest_ , he stated simply.

The smaller one spoke up,  _Won't we be slow because of the burn-air? How will we have the energy to attack?_

Sky-wing blinked. The small one had been sired by Sand-scale, who lay in the nest with failing health from a fast-rock wound. He was normally a peaceful creature, like Red-eyes (who shared the same blood through their nest-mother). He was quite intelligent too, which is why Sky-wing let him come. If he hadn't, the small one would have found his own way and caught up. He only hoped he could protect the small one.

 _Don't worry, Burrow-owl_ , Sky-wing hissed,  _We'll go slow, and rest before night-break. At mid-moon, we hunt._  He turned towards a different direction and began walking, the Brethren trailing behind.

Burrow-owl followed along, sulking. He hated how his name was used, as though he wasn't anything more than a feather that could be destroyed by a breeze. His mother - rest her bones - had known that her son wouldn't be as large as his father, the massive Sand-scale. He wasn't even as big as Red-eyes! His name, taken from the small sand birds, only reminded him how much larger everything was when compared to him.

That's partially why he was going - to prove himself. But also to avenge his nest-father, who always told Burrow-owl that he'd grow. After this, he'd show how much he'd grown, that he wasn't just some small nestling, waiting for his next feed.

He'd make sure of it.

* * *

 

The Saturdays departed from their ship around four, going their own separate ways. Drew and Doc to the town, and Zak with Fisk and Red-eyes to the nest, both groups with similar, but slightly different, goals.

Red-eyes had assured the two Saturday boys that they would fit down the burrows, although it'd be a bit of a squeeze for Fiskerton. The Brethren liked space, Red-eyes had said, and had made the tunnels and the nest itself quite large. At least to the Brethren's standards.

Zak had asked why the Brethren's leader couldn't just come out and meet them. Red-eyes then had to explain that the Brethren didn't like the sun and felt unsafe during the day. It'd be better to meet them in the nest, where they felt safe. Besides, they didn't have a real leader, so it'd be better if Kur spoke to the whole mass.

So here they were, crossing through hot desert, on their way to go underground into a nest full of twenty-something cryptids, who  _really_  didn't like humans at the moment. Zak sighed as his brother began complaining.

And now Fiskerton was shedding.

* * *

 

Doc and Drew had made it to the small town after walking an hour through the desert, planning on what they would say. When they entered into the town, Drew saw the woman she'd spoken to the previous day, selling something in a basket. Drew strode over to her and asked her in rapid-fire Spanish if there was a way to get the whole town together and speak together. The woman told her to wait about an hour. She'd get them all together. When the woman asked why, Drew just said that it was of the utmost importance, having to deal with the chupacabras. The woman nodded and hurried to get everyone together.

After the whole town - barely two hundred or so people - were gathered together, Drew began to speak loudly in Spanish, so that everyone heard and understood. Doc didn't have any clue to what she was saying -she could be relaying Kennedy's inaugural address for all he knew- but he had confidence that she was saying the right things. She had to, for Red-eyes' Brethren's sake, and for the townsfolks' sake. It was important in order to stop the chupacabra attacks and to keep the townsfolk feeling safe again. He glanced at the townsfolk who were listening intently to Drew. He only hoped that things went well on Zak's end.

* * *

 

Sky-wing and his group made slow progress, the hot air making them sluggish, and the bright sun burning like the heat of the underworld. Every one of them wished for cool night's descent.

Sky-wing glanced over his shoulder at Burrow-owl, who scowled at him. Sky-wing looked away, chuckling. He found it funny how easily annoyed Burrow-owl got. Regardless, he would protect Burrow-owl. No matter how much he hated it. It would be an offense to Sand-scale, and Sky-wing had too much respect for the older one. All-nest of the Brethren did.

 _Can we rest for small time?_  Long-hiss, Sky-wing's number two, asked. Sky-wing nodded once, and Long-hiss slumped down in relief. The others followed suit.

Sky-wing glanced around and hissed softly. The Brethren were tired, but they'd made good time. He swelled with pride as he looked each one over: Long-hiss, Lone-moon, Sand-swift, Rock-claw, Dark-spine, and little Burrow-owl. They were excellent brothers and sisters of the nest, faithfully listening to him and willing to fight for their Brethren. No fellow could be prouder than Sky-wing.

He stood suddenly, startling the others.  _Soon we get revenge, Brethren,_  he hissed.  _And we shall show Night-sky our worth!_

All the others hissed in agreement, except Burrow-owl, who had began to have second thoughts on the whole matter.

* * *

 

Zak and Fisk stood, staring at the hole with looks that were crossed between befuddlement and annoyance. It was barely big enough for Zak, never mind Fiskerton. The behemoth will probably lose half his fur scrabbling through  _that_. Never mind all the fur Fiskerton had shed due to the heat. At the end of all this, Zak was sure Fisk would be bald. Poor guy.

Red-eyes looked back and forth at the two brothers, trying to follow their rapid conversation. Zak was trying to convince Fisk that he'd have to go through the tunnel, and the cat-gorilla growled all the reasons why he shouldn't. They both continued to argue heatedly for a bit when Red-eyes hissed loudly in annoyance, his red eyes flashing and baring his many sharp, needle-like teeth. Fiskerton yelped, then after calming down, accepted his fate.

Red-eyes went first, showing that no harm would fall upon them. Soon enough, on his hands and knees, and the claw clipped securely to his belt, Zak followed. Fiskerton followed after them, grumbling, and with his fur brushing the roof in the most uncomfortable way.

All three travelled through the dark and silence. Red-eyes and Fisk could see quite fine, but Zak had to travel by the senses of touch, sound, and instinct alone. He heard the soft echo of Red-eyes' hissing before him, and the brush of Fiskerton's fur behind him. The floor was a bit gritty, but relatively smooth and cool. The cool walls around him seemed to steal the heat from his body, leaving nothing but ice in place of the warmth. He tried to keep himself calm, ignoring the rapid beating of his heart. It was hard because the walls seemed to press tighter around him and bring back the nightmares. The ones that had started in Antarctica. The ones born from the thought of cryostasis. The air became too cold, restricting movement, till he couldn't do anything in the darkness but send out his thoughts, and  _it was too cold, he couldn't move, couldn't breathe, he'd be forgotten and never found, left in a never ending isolation of hell…_

He shook his head briefly, dispelling the hauntings in his mind. He decided he needed to focus. Something like…Red-eyes. He could see his outline.

 _Wait…_  Zak thought,  _Outline?_

Abruptly the tunnel opened up into a cavern, littered with sleeping forms. Scaly, winged lumps of various sizes were spread out like stray autumn leaves discarded by the wind. Some lay in groups, piled on one another in a jumble of wings, limbs, and tails, while others slept alone or near each other. Zak glanced around the room and saw that Red-eyes had been right, there were roughly twenty of the cryptids. The cavern itself was unexpected though. It then fully dawned on him that this is what Red-eyes had meant when saying ' _the nest_ ' - it was the main place that the Brethren occupied.

The ceiling stretched up, higher than Zak had thought (Zak and Fisk could stand to their full height, and the latter could touch the roof with his paw), and the claw gouges indicated that it wasn't human made. The walls were imbedded with something – probably a mineral – that gave off a slight luminescence. Various ledges of different heights were found sticking haphazardly from the walls. The rough size of the Nest was probably that being two-thirds the size of a classroom, no bigger. It was also quite cool, the Nest being underground.

Red-eyes looked around the cavern slowly. He didn't want to wake up all the Brethren right away. He thought it would be better to wake a few at a time, so that they could see if the Brethren would listen, and also to get a few more on their side. He just wasn't sure who to wake up first. Sand-scale was injured, and many of the elders were too hot-headed. His first thought would have been to ask Red-moon, one of the wisest members of the Brethren to be born and his mother's mother, but she had died of old age a few days prior. His thoughts strayed to his brother. Poor Burrow-owl, he had dearly loved Red-moon. Soon, Sand-scale too would die. Red-eyes' sighed, scanning the room for his brother's form. Anxiety began to bloom in him like the desert cactus' flower. He couldn't see Burrow-owl anywhere in the room. He rushed over to Night-sky, the nearest cryptid, and tried to wake her up.

Zak knew something was wrong by how Red-eyes whipped around and began vigorously shaking one of the Brethren to consciousness, their neck scales firmly gripped by his teeth. The lighter built one shook him off and began squeaking softly. The shared a conversation of hisses and squeaks. Zak shared a confused look with Fisk.

Red-eyes roughly shook Night-sky, hissing,  _Night-sky, wake! Where's my Brother? Where is Burrow-owl?_

Night-sky shook Red-eyes off her, squeaking angrily. She looked him in the eyes, taken aback by the blazing anger in them.  _Calm down Young-brother. What's the matter?_

 _Don't you young-brother me!_ Red-eyes hissed, lashing his tail.  _Where's_ my  _young-brother?!_

 _Calm down! He's right her-_  she cut off as she realized he wasn't anywhere in the Nest. A few others were missing too.

 _Sky-wing's not here, along with Dark-spine, Long-hiss, Sand-swift, Lone-moon, and, er, Rock-claw. Burrow-owl must be with them_ , Night-sky informed him, quickly falling into the calm, thinking personality she was known for.

His red eyes clouded in confusion.  _Not here? Where could they have gon-_ , His eyes widened.  _They must have gone to attack the Tall Day-Monsters!_

 _What?!_  Night-sky said, creating a high pitched noise somewhere betwixt a squeak and a screech. All holds on being calm and collected abandoned her as she cursed the few scheming individuals.  _Those small scaled, sun loving, metal sucking sons of - !_

The sound of a throat clearing caused Night-sky to whip around in fear. In front of her stood a Tall Day-Monster, not fully grown, with unnaturally orange-tinged brown eyes. His voice terrified her as he spoke in the language of the Tall Day-Monsters, an unnaturally thunderous sound. His words were clear enough, and although directed at Red-eyes, Night-sky couldn't suppress a shudder, as if the words were swift-rocks aimed at her.

"Is there a Problem?"

_-About twenty minutes later-_

Night-sky was astonished, to say the least. Red-eyes had managed to find Kur -  _Kur_  for the Brethren's sake! - and a way to end the bloodshed between them and the Tall Day-Monsters. Quietly, so as not to wake the whole Nest up, Red-eyes explained all he could to her. Then, to her surprise, Kur's eyes began to  _glow_  with some sort of energy. Then Red-eyes' also began to glow, and she assumed hers did too, since she heard Kur's voice in her head, clearer than a cloudless sky. They all discussed what to do. They left the Nest, managing to leave the Brethren to their slumber, undisturbed. The beast -  _Fiskerton_ , Kur had called him - stayed silent the whole time.

Not that his face didn't speak a multitude of things.

They were now speeding through the rapidly cooling desert, every one of them hoping to catch up to Sky-wing's group. Once she realized that Sky-wing and his brother-shadow, Long-hiss, were missing, Night-sky knew that they were the ring-leaders of the expedition. Sky-wing had voiced louder than any brother or sister that he wanted retribution  _now_ , and Long-hiss always supported him. Bug-eater.

She pondered about Burrow-owl. What reasons would he have to go? It was true that his sire was grievously injured, but many of the Brethren get injured and die. It was desert life. None have ever wished vengeance against the coyote-dog, or the sand-swimmer, or the bushy-tail. Burrow-owl himself had never cursed the sand-grounds or screamed vengeance upon the Earth for his mother's death. He was as peaceable as Red-eyes, always avoiding arguments or scuffles. She supposed that perhaps he had been caught up in Sky-wing's madness. Whatever the cause though, they'd have to stop them, before it was too late.

Red-eyes was sand-shifting, getting a bit ahead of the rest. His worry for Burrow-owl spurned him on. He could only hope that the nestling was okay.

Zak too was worried. Here Night-sky and Red-eyes were putting so much faith in him. He wasn't even sure if he'd be able to stop Sky-wing's group, and he was afraid to use his powers to stop him. Heck, even if he did stop Sky-wing with words, there was no guarantee that the rest of the Brethren will listen. He hoped that they were united in their views, like they were united by name.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed the forms ahead. Suddenly, the resting figures caught his eye. He called out to his group, careful not to alert the figures ahead. "Guys, look! I think that's them ahead!"

Fiskerton shielded his eyes with a paw and the two chupacabras squinted, trying to see the figures in the fading light. The four travelers shared a look, then took off running.

Sunset was only a few moments away.

* * *

 

Burrow-owl catnapped in the day's last few moments of light. Sky-wing had called a halt, positive even though the journey to the town was taking longer than he had anticipated. Burrow-owl had curled up calmly, while Dark-spine had released a disgruntled hiss. Then they all fell silent and rested.

He was awoken from his dream – something about a liquid night sky and sparkling stars – by the voice of his brother calling his name. All he saw was a flash of red, and then there was his half-brother nuzzling him and asking if he was okay. Burrow-owl was quite embarrassed. He pushed his brother away with one clawed paw, saying,  _Red-eyes, Burrow-owl is fine! No fuss over me! You're making me paler than the sands!_

Burrow-owl's scales did indeed become paler, the Brethren's equivalent to blushing. He was about to ask his brother why he was here, when he caught sight of the two tall creatures behind him. His eyes widened in terror.

_May the sands swallow me! What in the name of the underworld are those two monsters doing here?!_

The other brethren began hissing wildly, from fear, anger, and astonishment. Zak's eyes flashed with a mix of annoyance and pain, but the emotions passed swiftly. He looked at Night-sky and nodded once. Then she spoke.

_Do not fear, Brethren. This isn't a normal Tall Day-Monster. This is the great dragon, Kur. This is his new form. He is here to help us sort out our problem with the Tall Day-Monsters. He sent some creatures to speak to the others. He is confident that they will no longer attack us, as long as we don't attack them._

_Your words sound true, Night-sky. But how can we trust Kur? We know his history. His power, his deceit. Why listen?_ Sky-wing hissed, lashing his tail.

Night-sky dipped her head, gritting her teeth at Sky-wing's haughty attitude. She wanted nothing more than to shake sense into him. Composing herself, she politely hissed,  _With the Brethren's permission, Kur will speak with all._

Sky-wing consented, slightly eager to hear this creature speak. Night-sky flapped her right wing, telling Zak to go ahead. Zak took a deep breath, then connected.

All the Brethren, minus Red-eyes and Night-sky, squeaked in surprise as all their eyes began to glow. Even Fisk gave a small yelp as Zak connected with him too.

Zak winced at Fisk's surprise. He apologized, "Sorry Fisk. By trying to connect with so many, I couldn't filter you out."

Fiskerton grumbled, narrowing his now glowing eyes. He forgave Zak - this time. Next time, he'd owe the behemoth some sort of appeasement. Like chum.

Zak turned to look at the Brethren, noting that their overall fear had faded. Taking a breath to steady himself, he began to explain.

He told them of how the Tall Day-Monsters had been scared of the Brethren and didn't understand that the Brethren needed to feed. The cattle were considered property of theirs, and they were concerned that the Brethren were going to kill all their cattle. He continued on, trying to show these few individuals the Humans' point of view. He tried to use all their vocabulary that he'd learned from Red-eyes (Although he did say 'Humans' once, and then had to explain that that was what 'Tall Day-Monsters' called themselves.) He made sure to keep the connection when he was done, in case they wanted more clarification.

Silence reigned for a moment, then Lone-moon spoke slowly.  _I see sense in Kur's words. Sky-wing, call off attack._

Sky-wing dipped his head.  _Sky-wing agrees, there is mistake on both sides. I too trust Kur's word. I will speak to the rest of the Brethren and quell their vengeance. Thank you, Kur, for your wisdom on the matter. No blood will be shed._

The others' all dipped their heads in agreement. Burrow-owl still felt angry over Sand-scale's injury, but he wasn't foolish enough to ignore Kur. He quivered a little with sadness and anger.

Feeling Burrow-owl's feelings through the connection, Zak said,  _I may be able to help Sand-scale with his injury._

Burrow-owl's eyes widened like the moon.  _Really? You could heal Sand-scale? Would you, Kur? Honest?_

Zak nodded, then added,  _As best as we can. It's not definite that he'll get better, but it is possible._

He dropped the connection, exhausted. Burrow-owl grinned at Red-eyes, who just nuzzled his brother happily. For once, everything was working out okay.

* * *

 

Two days passed. The rest of the brethren along with the townsfolk were convinced not to attack the other. Doc had taken care of Sand-scale's wound -a bullet had been found in his body- but the chupacabras arm would always be a bit lame. Burrow-owl was just glad that his sire was alive. Zak said good-bye to the Brethren, noting how Red-eyes and Night-sky seemed to stand a little closer to each other; he had noticed they tended to have a teasing nature with one another. Good for them. He hoped they would be happy.

The Saturdays then departed. They sat in the control room of the airship, currently leaving Baja California behind. Zak looked at the clouds through the window, missing the Brethren. He had found them quirky and amusing, compared to some of the other cryptids he'd met. He also had a lingering feeling that usually stayed with him after he'd connected with a cryptid. Fiskerton too was subdued, picking up on his brother's emotions. After a bout of silence, Doc cleared his throat. Gaining everyone's attention, he spoke.

"So your mother has this, uh, idea about a vacation. She thinks it would be good for us all to take a break from things. We discussed it and picked a place. Drew?"

His wife continued for him, "We decided that we should go visit Kumari Kandam."

Zak hopped up, grinning broadly. "Really?!" He exclaimed. He started asking questions, excited. "We're visiting Ulraj? How long are we gonna stay? When are we going? Soo-?"

Doc cut him off, chuckling. "Whoa, calm down Zak. We're going soon. In fact, I charted our course there just now. You should probably go rest, it'll be a few hours."

Zak ran to his room, whooping in excitement. Fiskerton followed him, also giving call to his happiness. Soon they'd see their fishy friend again, without being on a mission. And won't Komodo be pleased.

It didn't mean that trouble wasn't waiting for them.

* * *

 

_Two lunar eclipses later…_

The moon illuminated the sandy ground where two small, winged creatures tussled. One was a darker scaled male with eyes more ebony than the night, and the other was a paler-coloured female who had eyes the same shade of red as fire. An older one of their species resting in the mouth of a tunnel called them over.

Both ran over, trying to outrun the other. The female made it first. Panting, she asked,  _Are you going to recite us a story, Sire?_

 _Are you, Red-eyes?_  Her brother asked.

Red-eyes glanced back and forth between his two children, a smile forming. He then hissed,  _Your mother, Night-sky, asked that I tell you_ the _story._  He stopped when the male lifted his wing.  _Yes, Sky-eyes?_

Sky-eyes hissed,  _Is your young-brother Burrow-owl in it?_

Before Red-eyes could answer, the female blurted,  _Is this Kur's story?_

 _Next time raise your wing, Dancing-sun!_  Her brother hissed in annoyance.

Red-eyes waited until his two nestlings fell silent. Dancing-sun looked sheepish and apologetic, while Sky-eyes looked downright annoyed. Red-eyes chuckled, then answered,  _Yes and yes. This is the story of Kur, and the time he came to the aid of the Brethren and the species known as Humans…_


End file.
